The present invention is related to a slide rail-type metal foldable chair. The front chair leg is:
A conventional slide rail-type foldable chair is made of wooden material. This is the wooden material can be easily milled and processed. Such slide rail-type folding mechanism makes it easy to fold and unfold the chair. When operated, a user""s hand is protected from being clamped by the front and rear chair legs in the pivot corner. However, the wooden chair has heavy weight and the pattern of the wooden chair is limited.
It has been tried by manufacturers to apply slide rail-type folding mechanism to metal foldable chair. However, it is troublesome and time-consuming to mill the metal tube (generally iron tube or stainless steel tube) with slide rail. Therefore, up to now, the slide rail-type folding mechanism still cannot be fully applied to the non-wooden foldable chairs.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide a slide rail-type metal foldable chair in which the front and rear chair legs are preferably made of rustproof and light aluminum alloy or other metal. The foldable chair of the present invention has light weight and can be smoothly operated. The foldable chair can be folded into a plane state without clamping the user""s hand. The number of the pivoted sections of the seat and the front and rear chair legs exposed to outer side is minimized.
The present invention can be best understood through the following description and accompanying drawings wherein: